


Tending

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Reader tends to Alex Shelley after a hardcore match





	Tending

I didn’t watch the match. I never could stomach the hardcore ones; street fights, no disqualification, etc. After the first one spent with my heart in my throat I decided it was in everyone’s best interest if I not watch those types. It was bad enough seeing him after them, all bloody and bruised, barely able to stand. 

At the moment I was finding off his wandering hands as I tried to tend for his wounds. I wasn’t sure what type of pain killers the trainers had given him, but Alex was feeling no pain and flying high. 

“You’re so pretty,” Alex mumbled his hands patting at my face and trying ineffectually to pull me in for a kiss. Taking pity on him I pressed my lips to his in a quick light peck before drawing back. “How’d I get so lucky?” 

Despite how long we had been together, and him not being quite in his right mind, I still blushed at his words. He knew how to make me feel like the only thing that mattered in this world and the adoration shining in his eyes never failed to make me giddy. 

“Shut up and let me take care of you.” I admonished him, the words holding no weight as I was grinning like a fool at him. Seeing him in person and realizing there weren’t any significant injuries lifted a huge weight off me. 

Moving around to his back after untangling myself from his arms I frowned as I looked at the state his back was in. 

“Why is your back all scratched up?” I asked as I soaked a cotton ball with the ointment at hand and began tending to the bloody raised welts and bruises littering his pale skin. 

“Barbwire I think.” Alex said his head drooping forward as I cleansed him. “Or maybe the thumbtacks. Probably both.” He giggled as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, his shoulders shaking with laughter. 

Rolling my eyes I hid my smile. He didn’t need any encouragement from me at the moment. With a last final swipe of his back I deemed Alex as good as he was going to get for now. 

Gathering up the supplies I carried them into the bathroom and set about putting them away, smiling softly as I listened to Alex singing a hodgepodge of songs that made no sense whatsoever. Moving back to the bedroom I found him splayed across the bed, butt naked.

“Come lay with me baby,” He crooned turning his words into a song. “I missed you.” 

There was no way I was resisting that entreaty, ready to enjoy being in his arms now that I knew he was taken care of. I needed the comfort of feeling him close. Tossing my own closes to the wayside I cuddled in Alex’s side, my head resting on his chest as his hands danced across my back. 

My own fingers played across his chest, moving lightly over the bruises marring his skin until his hand stopped moving and his breathing evened out. Leaning back I looked up into his face which was relaxed in peaceful slumber. Pressing another soft kiss to his lips I reached over and turned out the light before snuggling once again into his side, right where I wanted to be.


End file.
